robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Annihilator
My new annihilator will keep the four in Derek, Spawn Again, Atomic and Kan Opener, but I've replaced the final two with Barber-Ous and Revolution 3. Round 1 Derek, Spawn Again, Atomic, Kan Opener, Barber-Ous and Revolution 3 TG's thoughts Ok, lets try again. Spawn Again and Atomic recognise each other was big threats and potential targets, but instead choose to pick off the runts to clear some space for a head-to-head. Meanwhile, Barber-Ous runs into Derek, throwing it over, before attempting to do the same to Spawn Again. Derek is bumbling, trying to move, but suddenly Barber-Ous blows itself out. Revolution 3 and Kan Opener are having a fight, whilst Spawn Again and Atomic wreak havoc on all four machines with their flippers. Derek is counted out, but just as the clock hits 7, Spawn Again throws Barber-Ous from the arena. The judges are consulted. Whilst Derek was immobilised for longer, Barber-Ous was deemed officially immobilised sooner. Barber-Ous had in fact been immobile already, so in order to follow the precedent of Tornado, Terror Bull and Inshredable, Barber-Ous is eliminated. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Spawn Again goes for Kan Opener, Barberous for Atomic and Revolution for Derek. Baberous is thrown around the arena, then Atomic flips Derek over. Spawn Again rights the robot, and goes for Barberous. Revolution attacks Kan Opener, put in pincered and pushed to the side of the arena. Atomic hen charges Spawn Again and flips it over. Derek goes for the now-apparently immobile Barberous, bu a shunt from Derek gives them new life. Atomic suddenly throws Revolution 3 out. Barberous ends up in the pit, but Revolution is already out. 'Helloher (talk) 06:49, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Picnic Attack's Thoughts Derek drives straight at Spawn Again and drives up and off the back of it and gets immobilised. Barber-Ous and Kan Opener attack each other, but neither of them can do any real damage. During their attacks they hit the pit release button and Revolution 3 drives straight in, trying to escape Atomic. Kan Opener finally succeeds in piercing Barber-Ous's battery, leaving it totally immobilised. Derek out. Picnic Attack (Talk to me, or I'll poke you!) 16:36, September 22, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts There's an old saying, "Birds of a feather flock together" and it applies to Robot Wars too, accoridng to what I've heard in a few roboteers' testimonies. Kan Opener is the two-time champ, but more importanly, the odd man out as the only crusher in the match. We've seen in the other Annihilators that it can win by staying out of the action until one soft-shelled opponent remains. However, if it's actively targeted by another robot, it tends to get into trouble. It's not terribly durable, so a spinner could shut it down, and I doubt Kan Opener could retaliate against a wide robot like Spawn Again or Barber-ous with its claws. Derek is somewhat at risk here too, but as long as it can do an adequate amount of dodging, it should be good. Just like Choas 2 in its annihilator, the favourite topples; Kan Opener is out. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Spawn Again picks off Revolution 3 and flips it around the arena. Atomic does the same to Barber-Ous. Derek 2 stays largely out of the picture. Kan Opener tries to grapple with Spawn, but Spawn flips Kan Opener away. Now heres the silly and entirely unrealistic part, (it could happen you never know), Spawn flips Revolution 3 and at the same time Atomic flips Barber-Ous OotA, both robots that were flipped hit each other and bounce back into the arena. Atomic is quick to flip Barber-Ous back out. Barber-Ous are out. Llamaman201 (talk) 19:19, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Round 2 Derek, Spawn Again, Atomic, Kan Opener and Revolution 3 TG's thoughts Once more, Spawn Again and Atomic run through the weaklings. This time, I'll back what RA2 suggested in the first round, that Revolution 3 and Spawn Again attack Kan Opener, buckling its armour and flipping it over. Meanwhile, Atomic flips Derek 2 around, but it fails to flip it out of the arena, only causing it to land on its wheels. Spawn Again flips Kan Opener around, landing it in a CPZ, where it finally dies. The champs are gone. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:07, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Atomic flips Kan Opener around like in Series 5. Spawn Again goes for Revolution 3, which darts out the way, Derek 2 who was attacking Revolution at the time isn't quick enough to move and is thrown over. Meanwhile Revolution has attacked Kan Opener, but Kan Opener gets a grip on Revolution and with a lucky break pushes the struggling Revolution down the pit which has just been pressed by Atomic. Llamaman201 (talk) 14:55, September 24, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Kan Opener was targeted last round, but was saved by Barberous's breaking down. If consider my version of last round canon, the champ is somewhat wounded, and would not survive if ganged up on again. Also, I worry that if it tried to pincer any of these opponents, it would get stuck (they really need to sharpen those blades) and we've seen that being impaled for the entire match doesn't impress the judges. For those reasons, I'm saying that Kan Opener again goes out. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:33, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts While Spawn Again grapples with Derek and Kan Opener, I see Atomic flipping Revolution 3 around the arena. Kan Opener grabs Derek, and pushes it about. Atomic flips over revolution 3, then Spawn Again. Then Spawn tries and fails to flip over Kan Opener. Atomic is able to launch Revolution into the pit release. Then Spawn again throws Derek over, and Kan Opener nearly pits Atomic. Atomic then throws Revolution OotA. Helloher (talk) 15:37, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Picnic Attack's Thoughts Kan Opener will attack Derek trying to finish the round quickly, yet Derek narrowly escapes Kan Opener's attacks. Atomic trys to flip Revolution OotA but collides into Spawn Again, who was trying to stay out of it. Kan Opener over runs into Revolution, and gets its blades stuck in Revolution's armour. While those two try to free themselves, Atomic tries to flip either of them, but fails. Derek is now chased by Spawn Again, who whacks into Kan Opener, knocking him clear to let Atomic flip Revolution out of the arena. Picnic Attack (Talk to me, or I'll poke you!) 17:02, September 24, 2009 (UTC)